Another love
by ellamv
Summary: When Claire finally thought things were working out, a new boy comes to town, her new work friend, what will Shane say when this very good looking boy takes an interest in Claire and who will Claire choose yeah rubbish summary but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story please R&R xx thank you hope you like it **

**I do not own any of these characters Rachel Caine does **

Claire's point of view

I stood in the rotted doorway to Myrnin's shack, my eyes going wide. Standing there was one of the most gorgeous boys I had seen in my life, He stood black hair falling into his eyes helping Myrnin lifting boxes from the side of the room, as he picked one heavy looking box up I could see the muscles move from under his white t-shirt. What was he doing here, who was he?

"Ah, Claire, you're just in time" Myrnin said looking up at her from a box he had just put down "This is Josh" He gestured to the hottie "he is your new assistant"

"W-what" I spluttered

"Hello" Josh looked up, he had silver like eyes that made me want to stare at them forever.

"H-hey" I said, then I turned back to Myrnin "You said assistant why do I need an assistant?" I asked

"Amelie said that you looked like you could use some help, don't worry Claire he isn't stupid, he scored one point less than you in your last exam" Myrnin said looking over his glasses at me. Today he had gone with skinny jeans, a tight black top and yes his bunny slippers.

"I wasn't worrying if he was Stupid" I said feeling embarrassed, I walked down the last of the steps and held out my hand to Josh "Claire" I said

He smiled, and oh my god was it distracting "Josh" He said taking my hand. His skin was warm and soft.

"Well introductions over let's get to work" Myrnin said clapping his hands.

"Myrnin what exactly are we doing today?" I asked

"Well Claire I have more books for you to read today so will you give Josh the books I asked you to read last night so he can start on them, oh and you need to put the bunny ears I made for bob on him" He turned around and started rummaging through dusty boxes. He really was insane, who in their right mind makes bunny slippers for spiders.

"He really is insane" Josh said, I looked up at him and saw him staring at Myrnin with an amazed expression on his face. "I really didn't think vampires could really be insane" He said.

"So you're not one?" I asked and mimicked fangs

"God no" He ran a hand through his black hair, "My mom would kill me" He laughed

I couldn't help but smile, work just got interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel Caine owns these characters.**

**This is based after Bite club**

3 hours later

I sighed as I stepped through a portal into the Glass house; I was so tired. After making me read parts from several books Myrnin made me lift some of the smaller boxes up and move them around. He had Josh tend to Bob.

Shane, Michael and Eve were just sitting down for dinner and they looked up when I walked through.

"You're home early" Eve said looking doubtfully at the three chilly dogs that Michael put on her plate.

"Yeah I didn't have a lot of work to do" I put down my bag and sat down next to Shane, who smiled and placed a chilly dog in my hand. "Thank you" I didn't really think it would be a good idea to tell him about Josh, he has only just started to trust Myrnin.

"So what crazy thing has Myrnin got you doing now?" Michael asked

"Just lifting things which I really don't understand seeming as he can lift all of it with one hand but hey" I said taking a bite out of my chilly dog, I didn't realize how hungry I had been.

"Seriously what is with him?" Eve said

"Oh and he made bunny ears for Bob" I smiled as I remember how Josh had hesitantly placed them on a very tense looking Bob.

"Really? Man that dude is insane" Shane said handing me another Chilly dog.

I just shrugged, we ate, joking and Shane and Eve found something to argue about, finally things were getting back to normal. I jumped as my phone started vibrating in my pocket, I lifted it and saw Myrnin's name on the screen. I stood up "Sorry" I said to my three housemates and pointed to my phone. "Yes Myrnin" I saw Shane tense.

"Claire?" A worried voice said

"Josh" I said something was wrong, I saw Shane's head snap up and Michael and Eve turned to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"Claire Myrnin's lost it, he...he smashed everything and now he's sitting there with a knife Claire get over here"

"What!" I shouted Michael was already moving; he picked up the anti-vampire bag from under the sofa. "Okay stay there I'll be there in two minuets!"

"What?" Shane said standing up "What's going on?"

"Myrnin's trying to kill himself" Michael said "Shane Stay here with Eve"

"What? No" Shane said

"Please Shane" I said, it would make things a lot worse if Shane came, Myrnin doesn't like people who he doesn't know properly in his lab.

He nodded.

I turned and unlocked a portal, and everything went dark


	3. Chapter 3

**These characters belong to Rachel Caine apart from Josh**

**Sam is still alive **

We stepped out and I couldn't believe my eyes; I was here just ten minutes ago. All the glass wear was smashed and lying at deadly angles just waiting for someone to fall or take a wrong step, books were ripped and pages were scattered everywhere.

"Oh Myrnin" I said, why was he doing this? Why know?

My phone vibrated again, I picked it up "Hello?"

"Claire, he's asking for you" Josh's voice was strained

"Where are you?" I asked, please don't be in the cave I begged silently to myself.

"In the cave under his lab" Shit I have had enough experiences down there for a life time.

"Okay I'll be right there" I said and hung up.

Michael moved through the glass clearing a path for me with the black duffle bag that held the weapons, when he reached the trap door he easily lifted it and jumped down.

"Come on Claire" He shouted up, I walked through the path he had made and peeked over the edge of the dark hole. Even though I had gone down it numerous times I still didn't like it. I could see two blue eyes staring up at me "You know I'll catch you" He said

I jump and landed in his arms, he instantly put me down and I heard growling coming from behind us "Michael can you see them?" I asked

"Yep and their coming nowhere near us now get moving" He said, I ran forward into the darkness, feeling small things scampering across my shoes as I did.

Finally I could see a small flicker of light, I ran towards it. I emerged into the large cavern, and sitting there in the middle of the floor looking very scared was Myrnin. His clothes were ripped and bloody, his head was dipped, his long hair falling over his face.

"Myrnin" I said quietly, his head instantly snapped up. He looked scared, like a lost little boy.

"Claire" He crocked out, tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry" He said

"Sorry, sorry for what Myrnin" I took a small step forward.

"I can feel myself slipping away Claire"

"What? How?" I asked, the cure had worked why was he saying this.

"I was too far gone for it to stick" He whispered

"Myrnin, the cure works" Michael said from behind me.

"Yes for everybody else, it won't work for me anymore Claire." He looked around the cavern "I checked my blood today, and it's turning, its turning back" He looked at me willing me to understand "I have lived my life Claire, There's nothing else to get from life anymore, apart from telling you the things I know" He smiled, I could feel tears at the back of my eyes "You will learn Claire, The books, not the ones in the lab, look in the library in the restricted section, say that I gave you permission" The he turned and looked into the soft glow of an oil lantern on the wall

"Myrnin please" I begged, a world without Myrnin, it was like losing family.

"I miss her Claire" He said suddenly "Ada I miss her so much" He lifted out his hand "I can't kill myself Claire" I suddenly realized what he was asking me to do

"No Myrnin no" I turned to Michael "Get Amelie"

"I'm not leaving you here" He said

"I'll look after her" Josh came from behind Myrnin, Michael nodded and then he was gone.

"Claire please" I felt the tears pour over "I don't want to live like this anymore, I'm too old, please Claire let me go" He pleaded

I walked in front of him, he placed the long sliver knife in my hand.

"No!" A stern voice said from behind, I turned and saw Amelie step into the cavern, followed by Oliver, Sam, Michael, Richard, Hanna and Theo.

"Amelie, Please" Myrnin sobbed "You don't know what it's like, to feel yourself slipping away into madness again, I miss her too much Amelie" He looked back at me

"Claire don't" Amelie said, but It wasn't an order, it was a sob.

"I was never you're enemy Myrnin, you were never my mad pet, you were my equal. I always listened to you eventually, your my oldest friend Myrnin please." Amelie sounded exhausted, I looked at her and saw slow tears run down her cheeks, I don't think anybody has seen Amelie cry. Sam moved and grabbed her hand.

"My dear Amelie, please let me go, my oldest friend" He smiled

" Myrnin" I said I couldn't stop the tears now, "Please"

"My little Claire" He slowly stood up and hugged me "You're ready to go on without me, you truly are incredible, you burn so bright. Don't let anybody tell you, you don't" I felt the knife in my hands, it was slowly turning heavier and heavier. "You're the only one I can trust to do this"

I saw everything in slow motion, his hand wrapping around mine, slowly lifting it to his chest right before his heart, my tears dripping down my cheeks. Him pushing my hand, the sound of it ripping through skin.

He fell, to the floor, still holding me, I could stop crying, sobs escaped through my throat.

"Myrnin" I said, He looked up and smiled

"Thank you my little Claire" His hand brushed my cheek, no, no, no

"MYRNIN!" I screamed as his eyes closed.

Everything happened at once, someone's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back, Myrnin's skin started sinking into him, I turned and hid my head into the chest of whoever had grabbed me. Amelie had cried out and Sam had pulled her out of the room. Oliver had moved forward and covered Myrnin's body with his coat.

It was like losing a member of my family, Myrnin had been there to save my countless of times, yeah okay sometimes he left me but he did it for my own good, like when he had left me in the ball to face Bishop by myself, but he had done that to find the cure that in the long run would have saved more people.

"You amazing fool" I heard Oliver murmur. Then I closed my eyes and blocked everything out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Claire" A soft voice penetrated my dreaming "Claire, wake up" The voice was worried, and familiar.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Josh" I was looking up at his beautiful face. There were wets patches on his shirt, Josh was the one who pulled me back. I remembered the feeling of his arms wrapped around me, but then I remembered why. "Oh my god" I sobbed.

Myrnin was dead, I had killed him. I put my hands over my face and through the darkness of my lids I could see the image of his skin sinking into him. I wanted to scream, to run and hide, to be able to turn back time and stop this from happening. The only person who knew how smart I really was, the only person who I could relate to was now dead. Myrnin was dead.

I felt fingers wrap around my hands and pull them off my face, Josh was looking at me with a very worried expression. He didn't let go of my hands. It was my entire fault.

"It wasn't your fault" He said looking me in the eyes, how did he know I was thinking that?

"It was" I sobbed "I miss him already" Then Josh did the unexpected. He pulled me into his arms. And I didn't resist, I was so sad, everything that had happened since I had moved here was finally taking its toll. Nearly being killed by sick twisted bullies by pushing me down the stairs, nearly being strangled to death by Oliver, being bitten over and over again, and Shane saying those things to me. Making me feel like nothing. I never really got over the things he had said, he called me a fang banger, he said that if I wasn't dating Michael I was dating Myrnin. That had hurt. A lot.

Josh was warm and strong, and he didn't once comment or ask me to stop or say it's alright; he just sat there and held me as I cried. Finally, when no more tears would come I pulled back. I could Imagine those strong arms pinning me down and his lips pressing against mine .

"I'm sorry" I said looking at his shirt, he shrugged

"Its okay" I could feel him looking at me but I kept my head down. I couldn't believe I had thought that, how could I have thought that when I had Shane. Shane... Michael I had to get home. They'd be worried sick. My phone vibrated

"Hello?" I said rubbing my eyes

"Claire Oh my god you're okay" Eve gasped "Michael just got back and told us everything my god CB that must have been horrible. Are you okay?"

"Oh um yeah I'm just..." Wait I had no idea of where I was, I looked around and saw I was in Myrnin's lab. "I'm just In the lab"

"Oh honey, are you by yourself?" She asked

" No someone's here and I'm fine" I said, I still hadn't told her about Josh

"Oh okay well come home quickly okay luv ya"

"Yeah" and she hung up. I looked up at Josh "Could, Could you take me home?" I asked

"Yeah" he started standing up

"But not through the portals please" I needed some time before I went home.

"That's fine, I drive you there" He said reaching into his pocket and grabbing his car keys

"Oh um thank you" I said smiling.

We walked up the stairs and out into the cold, it was dark, never a good thing. Josh opened the car door and I got in with a mumbled thanks.

It was a slow drive home.

"Josh?" I asked after a few moments of silence

"Yeah" He said never taking his eyes off the road

"Do you hate me for what I did?" I couldn't help but ask

"What..no I...I respect you, nobody could have had the strength to do what you did, hell I only knew him for a few days but I still wouldn't of been able to do it. It'll be quiet without him though" He said

"Yeah" I smiled as I remember the first time Myrnin had shown me his bunny slippers.

"Did you like his slippers?" I asked

"Hell yeah I want a pair, but where the hell did he get them?" He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh back. His laugh was soft and kind. The car came to a stop. "Here" He said as he opened my door.

"Thank you" I said and walked to the front door I turned "Get home safely" I said as he got back in the car.

"See you later" and then he was gone.

I breathed and slowly opened the front door. Eve was there in a second.

"Claire, are you okay, who was that" She exploded as she pulled me into the living room.

"I'm fine Eve" I said, I knew this would have happened, and I know that she's just doing it because she's worried, but I just wanted to go up stairs and sleep, I was so tired.

"Who was that?" She asked "The boy who dropped you off, he was hot" She said

"That's Josh, he's just somebody I know" Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist, I looked up to see Shane looking down on me with a worried expression.

"You okay" he asked

"I'm fine" I was getting tired of saying it. "I just wanna go to bed"

He looked hurt but then his expression changed back to worry "Okay" He let me go and I walked up the stairs, walked straight to my room closed the door and flopped on my bed. Thankful when sleep finally came.

I dreamed sinking skin, strong arms and dark caves, a sea of tears that soon became blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long to update, I broke my laptop by spilling chilli on it (yes I'm a klutz) so here you are enjoy. Review Please. **

**I don't own any characters Rachel Caine does xx **

His arms slowly wrapped around my waist, he pulled me closer. His lips finally found mine, oh they were good. His tongue slowly touched my bottom lip, asking. I opened my mouth in reply, and when his tongue touched mine, I couldn't help but moan.

He pushed me up against the wall, pinning my hands above my head. His mouth left mine and travelled down my neck, I gasped as his breath tickled my skin.

"Claire," He moaned, wait that wasn't Shane's voice, that was Josh's. Shit.

I woke up gasping, light seeped through the cracks in my curtains. My legs were tangled up in my sheets, I shivered. Why was it cold? I can't believe I had been dreaming about Josh, why, it was wrong. I had Shane. Although as I remember his lips on mine I couldn't help but smile.

I looked at the clock on my bed side table, Shit it was 10:30 I was going to be late for Myrnin's lab. I got up and started pulling clothes from my draws but stopped as I remembered everything from the previous night. Oh, oh god, I wasn't going to be late, Myrnin wasn't here, and there was no need for me to get up today, I didn't have classes. So I turned around and climbed back into bed.

There was a soft knock on the door "Claire?" It was Shane.

"Come in" I said my head under the covers.

I heard the door open, then close as Shane came and sat at on the corner of my bed, I pulled down the bed cover and looked at him. He looked tired. I got up, sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Hey" He said softly.

"Hey" I kissed his cheek "you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" he said turning around so we were facing each other. I shrugged and put my hands by my sides

"I've been better"

"Claire, I'm worried about you" worry lining his voice, he put his hands on either side of my waist, he leaned in so his lips were just inches from mine. "I've missed you" He whispered.

"I've missed you too" I said, it wasn't a lie, I missed his touch, his lips and his voice. "Kiss me" I said

He moaned and moved forward, his lips press firmly against mine, I open my mouth and let his tongue touch mine, I moan and tangle my fingers in his hair. He pushes me backwards, and crawls on top of me. I needed him to take away the pain.

"Shane" I moaned as he pulled of my top and kisses my chest.

_2 hours later _

We were both lying in bed, the cover wrapped around our naked bodies.

"Claire?" Shane whispered.

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**I know it was short but I swear the next chapter will be longer xx review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to change the storyline a bit because I'm bored hope you like it. xx**

All four of us were sitting down watching a horror film that Shane had put on; to be honest it wasn't scary. It was about some kind of infection spreading and it turned people into these weird creatures that eat people's skin. There was a fit boy and his girlfriend a blonde as always, and a smart girl who didn't have a lot of friends. It was so obvious what was going to happen.

When right in the middle of the film I get a phone call.

I looked down at my phone, Josh's name flashes on my screen. "hey Josh" I say and Shane turns to look at me.

"Hey um Amelie told me to tell you she wants you at the lab in five minutes I know it's not a lot of time but.." he said

"Oh no that's fine" I smile "are you going?" I could feel Shane glaring at me.

"Yeah"

"Okay well I'll see you in a few Minuets thank you"

"Kay, bye" we both hung up

"You're going?" Eve asked

"Um yeah Amelie said that she wants me at the lab in five minutes" I grabbed my bag that I always kept down stairs, just in case something like this happened.

"Who's Josh?" Shane asked, uh oh.

"He's my apprentice" I said looking at him

"Since when?" He asked

"Since Myrnin and Amelie said so" Okay this was ridiculous, I'm going to be late.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked clearly offended. "Wait did Myrnin tell you to keep it secret, you know what, I'm glad he's dead, now you can finally stop crushing over him" How dare he.

"I can't believe you just said that, how dare you"

Shane just turned back to the screen. How dare he say that. I just turned around and walked into a portal.

Michael's point of view

What the hell? Claire had just got a phone call of Josh and Shane is acting like a dick about it. What the hell was his problem? I had been reconsidering his relationship with Claire every since Glory had put a Glamour on him. I think it's his fault yeah, because he let it happen, the fact that he didn't even look at what was inside of the bottles she and Vassily had given him.

He really doesn't deserve someone like Claire; he was immature, lazy, over- protective. I really think he just needs someone to protect after Alyssa died. She was a good kid. But as soon as Claire came, who looked defenceless and venerable he pounced. Only to find out she was anything but those things, okay yeah she was a little bit when we first met her, but now she's just as brave and strong as Shane is, okay maybe not as physically strong but she had a strong will and when she found something that helped other people she just wouldn't give up until everyone was happy.

"Who's Josh" Shane asked, I saw Claire swallow. She hasn't told him, and I would have done the same. But here comes the hissy fit and the jealously we all saw with Myrnin.

"He's my apprentice" She looked at him

"Since when?"

"Since Myrnin and Amelie said so" she replied

"Why didn't you tell me?" he was pissed "Wait did Myrnin tell you to keep it a secret, you know what, I'm glad he's dead, now you can finally stop crushing over him." I tensed, how could he possibly say that? That was below the belt, Claire didn't need this right now.

"I can't believe you said that" She said, she sounded broken, what had happened with Myrnin had got to her, how could Shane not see this.

She just turned around and walked into a portal. She really deserved better, I really hoped she and Josh got close, he was kind, smart and he pulled her away from Myrnin when she lost it. He got there before I did, and I saw how much it hurt him to see her like that, and after only knowing her for a few hours she already had that effect on him. I know Shane's my Bro and all but he really is being the world's biggest dick.

Claire's Point of view

When I got to the lab, Amelie had taken a seat behind Myrnin's messy desk. Josh was sitting on the faded couch, I took off my backpack and sat next to him. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with worn black jeans, he looked tired, as if he had been working all day. Standing in the corner of the room was Oliver looking slightly amused. But it looked like he was also tired.

"Claire" Amelie said tapping her fingers against the desk "We have something we need to discuss with you," She looked up and met my eyes "Josh if you would" I looked at Josh confused

"Claire" He turned and looked at me, "Have you ever wondered why you're so smart?"

"No, I'm smart because I actually took time to study" I said clearly confused

"But isn't it strange that you can remember everything that you have ever learnt"

"No, I make myself remember them" I said very confused now, where the hell was this going. How random was this.

"Claire listen to me, it was strange that as soon as you picked up a bow and arrow you instantly knew that if you used physics you could shoot a target properly" He said

"How do you know that" what the hell was going on?

"Claire, I'm not human" He said suddenly, My head snapped up

"What, then what the hell are you? You're not a vamp obviously because I saw you handling silver."

He moved forwards and grabbed my hands "Claire, I'm a demon" he said his eyes were pleading

"What?"

"I come from hell Claire, I'm a soldier demon, my job is to kill other demons that have become a problem." I looked at him, he was joking right.

"You're joking right?" I said

He looked up at me with serious eyes

"Oh my god" I said, I had dreamed of him kissing me, I had thought of him as a friend.

"Claire, that's not why you're here" Amelie said then turned to Josh "Tell her Josh" Her voice was impatient.

"Tell me what?" I asked

"Claire, please don't freak out please" he said "you're a demon" I couldn't help myself, I laughed, he was joking right please tell me he was joking, what does he mean I'm a demon? Don't you think I'd know I was a demon by now, I mean, come on.

"What the hell, you think I'm really going to believe this crap" I stood up but Josh was too fast and he was suddenly in front of me.

"Claire, it's the truth, please" he begged

"No!" I shouted "do you really expect me to believe you?" first Myrnin had died and now this, did life really hate me that much?

"Claire please there's something important-" Josh grabbed me

I suddenly felt very tired, like all the energy was being sucked out of me. "I'm so tired" I couldn't hold my body up, I fell into Josh and closed my eyes.

"Claire, Claire" I heard a distant voice but I ignored it, I just wanted to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes, everything that had happened rushed back. Oh god.

"Claire?" I turned and saw Josh sitting there.

I sat up and backed away "No" I pointed at him "Stay away from me" my back hit a wall "you act all nice then try to pull this joke on me"

"Claire it isn't a joke, please listen" He grabbed me "You're eighteenth birthday is coming up, the reason you felt tired today, the reason you don't know you're a demon is because you have gone through the change yet, it happens on your eighteenth birthday" he looked me in the eye "you're inner demon is draining you're human power getting ready to come out,"

"No this is not real it can't be" I looked up at him "My eighteenth birthday is five days away"

"Claire you have to trust me, why would I lie to you?" He looked so honest

"Okay" I said finally "Tell me"

"Okay" He nodded and I sat facing him, my legs crossed, Amelie and Oliver had gone from the lab, I wonder how long I was out for?

"You're transformation will be at the exact time you were born, my body will change, but you will still be you, you will just look a bit different,_"

"Wait" I interrupted him "How different?"

"Not a lot, you're hair will grow, you're eye colour will change, you're nails will grow, you'll have a few tattoo's on your body and that will be it"

"Tattoo's?"

"There just marks, to humans they just look like patterns but to other demons, it shows, how powerful you are, you're name and you're age, and if you've found you're mate"

"Mate?" I asked

"Demons have mates, like soul mates, there life partner" He said quietly

"Do you have one?" I couldn't help but ask

"No" He looked sad "Anyway, you'll be able to move quicker, to fight, to think faster, to learn more, control one element, like wind, air, fire, water, earth, and sprit" he said

"Oh, like say if I got fire, I'd be able to like control everything that's fire, say, lighters, candles and stuff" He nodded

"Also you'd be able to manifest fire whenever you wanted, you could open you hand and call fire and you'll be able to use it in anyway, also it wouldn't burn you more" I nodded "And one other thing, you, you can't die"

"Like ever, so I'll live forever?" I asked

"Yes"

"Oh my god" then I realized something "Can you please tell me how I'm a demon?" I asked

"Well, Claire, If I do, I can't take it back" He looked sad.

I took his hand "Please" I looked him in the eyes, and braced myself for the worst.

"You're parents, one of them is a demon" He said this slowly I nodded "That means you have their demon blood in you, in this case, they probably didn't tell you because they wanted to protect you"

"Protect me from what?"

"Lucian" He said the name viciously "Any demon who is a half breed, well, their stronger than normal demons, because they have human blood in their tissues, it gives them extra strength, Lucian, he thinks that marrying, having sex with, or eating these demons will give him power, and lots of it" He saw my expression change, from curious to outright disgusted. "I know it's sick and well you see, you're the first demon crossbreed in almost 3 hundred years-"

"What? I'm what? Why didn't my parents tell me? I mean I know they did it to protect me and all but come on" I sighed "So if he finds me, he's either going to marry me, rape me or eat me" My voice squeaked

"Yes, but I swear Claire, I won't let that happen, and neither will your parents." He said suddenly "You know you're taking this better than I thought you would"

"It's either take it well or cry" I said, to be honest, I really should be disgusted that I'm something from hell but it really doesn't bother me. _You will be able to learn faster, _those words had got to me, to be able to learn, to have all that time learning. And the fact that, I'm not that venerable. But then one word passed through my mind _Shane_

What will Shane say, _oh screw Shane, he doesn't care, and you saw the true side of him when he was in that gym_ a sly voice whispered through my head, and I listened.

"H...how weak will I be before I change?"

"um... I don't know I've never seen the change, I've only heard about what happens during"

"Okay" "Um... will you stay with me? I mean when I go through it?"

He took my hand "Of course"

"Thank you"

"You should rest, I don't know how much energy this will take out of you"

**Yeah I decided to change things review and tell me what you think xx**


	7. Chapter 7

When I finally got home, Shane was nowhere to be found, Michael was in the kitchen and Eve was in bed. I collapsed onto the sofa, everything that Josh had said running through my mind. After we had finished talking, I had slept for about two hours. I was so tired.

"Hey" Michael said coming in through the kitchen door

"Hi" I sat up and made room for him on the sofa.

"Amelie told me" I looked at him "About the demon thing" I sighed

"Yeah"

"You're taking it well you know, most people would have either fainted, or ran of screaming" He laughed

"Josh said something similar" I smiled; he was still there when I had woken up.

"She told me to look after you when you're at home" Michael said quietly "Claire listen about what Shane said, he had no right,-"

"Michael, he's just being immature, how do you think he'll take it?" I ask picking up the remote and switching on the TV.

"I have no idea but" He reached forwards and took the remote out of my hands "You need to go upstairs and rest" I sighed

"Yeah, yeah" I got up and slowly walked up the stairs. "G'night Michael"

"Night Claire,"

I walked to Shane's door, hoping that he was ready to apologize. But as soon as I opened the door I wish I hadn't

Shane was lying on his bed and there was a half naked girl lying on top of him. I stopped and stared at them, they didn't see me, I gently closed the door, I ran down stairs tears dripping down my face, yeah he was a dick but this hurt like hell. Michael was still sitting on the sofa watching TV, he jumped up when he saw me.

"Claire? What's wrong?"

"S...Shane has a girl in his room" It can out as a squeak

"What?" He looked pissed "Stay down here"

And he went up the stairs.

Michael's point of view

I ran up the stairs, how the hell could he do this to Claire? After all she's done for him, she's saved his life god knows how many times, she's disobeyed her parents for him, she's upset them, she gave up the chance of a life time (MIT) to stay with him, how could he treat her like this?

I slammed open his door, and they both jumped up

"I want you both dressed and out of My bloody house" I snarled and slammed the door closed again. Eve's door opened

"What's going on?" She asked , she looked really cute right now

"Shane's got a girl in there and Claire saw" Eve's face turned

"Where is she?"

"Down stairs"

Eve ran down the stairs and I heard her talking in soothing tones to Claire, who was probably heart- broken.

Eve's point of view

Oh my god CB, how could he do this to her, when I got down the stairs, she looked devastated.

"Claire" I wrapped my arms around her she just stayed still, that bastard I'm gonna kill him.

I took her hand, and took her up to my room where she fell right asleep.

Claire's point of view

I woke smelling bacon, Eve was probably making breakfast, I tried to get up but I was just too exhausted, I could barely move my head. What the hell I still had 4 and a bit days left before I start the change. But I was so tired.

Someone knocked on my door. I couldn't answer. It slowly opened and Eve popped her head in

"Hey Claire"

I smiled at her, well I thought it was a smile

"Someone's here to see you" she opened the door wider and Josh stepped in.

"J..Josh" I croaked

"Hey" he stepped into my room, I tried to sit up but I just didn't have the strength. Eve closed the door so it was just me and him "Claire, the stress of everything that has happened has drawn the change, you have one day left" what? "I know that it's a shock but you need to stay calm"

" Will you stay with me?"

"yes" he sat on the edge of my bed

"Will it hurt" he looked down

"I don't know" he looked up "But-" he stopped when he saw my face

A sudden pain shot through my head, it hurt so much, then it spread through my shoulders and into my chest. It was like I was being burned alive.

"Claire!" Josh sat up and grabbed my shoulders to stop me from rolling around, Michael then burst through the door, from hearing Josh shout. "She's changing" Josh said struggling to hold me down.

It hurt so much, I had no control of my body, my arms were moving and grabbing at things, my legs were kicking. I just wanted the pain to stop, it was now all over my body, it felt like someone had thrown me into a fire. I squeezed my eyes shut, they felt hot, and they were itchy and sore. It felt like I was there for days, just lying there in absolute pain. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster until one day it just stopped. I panicked, how can my heart just stop?

Then finally the pain started to die down, it travelled back up into my head and then, there was no pain, it had finally stopped, I felt my body relax. I was suddenly bursting with energy, I felt like I could do anything.

I opened my eyes, I was still in my room in the glass house, it was dark outside, But I could see everything perfectly, like the sun was up and the light was on, everything looked HD,I looked at my clock, it read 11:30pm, then I heard something strange, I heard a heartbeat, it was steady, how could I hear someone's heart beat. Then I sensed someone sitting next to me. I turned around. Sitting there was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, well you couldn't really call him a man.

He had messy black hair that fell into his silver-cat eyes, his skin was almost translucent, and his lips red. He was wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt, showing his very muscled arms and on his left arm was the most beautiful tattoo I had ever seen, it was amazing, two long black lines swirled around two elegant circles that connected and had small swirls inside each of them, I felt like I could look at it forever. Until finally I realized that this man was Josh.

"Josh" My voice sounded different, more seductive.

"Claire" He said looking happy

"Is that what you really look like" I said, looking over him

"Yeah do you want to see what you look like?" He asked, I nodded and got out of bed and walked over to my mirror. My eyes went wide.

My hair had turned black and it fell down to my waist, and when I turned my head it looked like it was moving on its own, my eyes were silver, just like Josh's but around my eyes were little black swirls. and my skin was translucent, and wait, my boobs were bigger, yes they were defiantly bigger, wow, gonna have to by some new bras. My nails were long and my lips were red. And travelling down my arm was the same tattoo that Josh had but mine was blue and instead of circles in the middle there were dragons.

"That's me" I said

"Yeah" Josh's voice came from behind me.

"So, what element can I control?"

"Well I don't know" He said "But from your tattoo's around your eyes, you're powerful" He said I turned around

"why don't you have them?" I asked

"I do but just not around my eyes, there on my back"

"Oh"

"You can see better"

"Yeah but I can hear someone's heart beating and I'm guessing it's not yours" I said

"No, it's Michaels" Josh said

"Wait what? But Michael's a- he can't have- what?" Josh smiled

"He does, it's just that human hearing isn't as good as ours so they can't hear it" he said

"Okaay" I said nodding. "How long have I been out?"

"About three days" what?

"Three days, oh so I really am eighteen now"

"Happy birthday" Josh smiled.

"Thank you" wait "You can make you're self look like a human, can I do that?" I asked

"No, I can do it because I have to live among humans to kill demons that have become insane" I nodded

"So I'll look like this all the time?"

"Yeah"

"My mom's gonna have a heart attack" Josh laughed.

"Michael has made dinner, Eve's still at work, she had to work late and Shane, well I don't really know where Shane is"

"I don't really care about him" I said remembering what he did

"Claire-" he began but I put my hand up,

"No I just wanna forget him" I said "Well I'd better get changed, kinda can't go downstairs dressed like this" I gestured to the over-sized T-shirt I was wearing.

"Oh yeah, I'll wait for you downstairs"

"Okay"

He closed the door and I turned around to look at myself once more, suddenly I noticed my legs, small tattoo's lined them, oh. They were also blue. Well might as well show them off.

I chose a pink and white mini skirt, and black top which had the design of a corset on it, grey tights and my converse. I tied my long hair in a braid down the side of my body and hung it over my shoulder. No make-up.

I walked down the stairs, the heart beating became louder, I opened the kitchen door. Michael nearly dropped the plate he was holding when he saw me.

"C,..Claire?" He asked

"Hey Mikey" I said and gave a little wave "Look who turned eighteen"

"Yeah, happy birthday" He said smiling he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I heard another louder heart beat suddenly, it was coming from the front door, it opened.

"YO, undead house anybody home!" Eve was back

"Does she know?" I asked the boys the nodded, thank god

She stopped when she saw me "Oh my god Claire you look awesome" Thank god she didn't scream

"Hey Eve" She pulled something out of her bag, it was a little cake "Happy Birthday" I smiled as she put a tiny candle in the top

"Aww thank you" I said and hugged her.

We all sat down and had, tacos, and for the first time in a long time, I was happy


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long I had a tone of things to do :D please review, maybe things that you think should happen :D**

"Claire," Michael said after we had finished breakfast, me and Michael were in the kitchen doing the dishes. I may have just turned into a demon but that makes no excuse, I still have to help out.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel?" He asked looking at me worriedly; Josh had gone home after breakfast because there was something important he had to do.

"I feel fine, still getting used to the sounds though" I said "I can hear your heart beat, as well as everyone's on this street" Those had come when I was eating, Josh said my hearing will gradually get better.

"You...you can hear mine" He said a weird expression on his face, oh; he must have hated it, only the vamps being able to hear his heart, Eve never hearing it when she hugged him, the only thing that makes himself feel human.

"Yeah" I said "Michael, do I smell or sound any different to you?" he looked at me

"Yeah, I can't hear your heart beat anymore, or you're breathing, and I usually I can sense people, vamps or human but I can't sense you, or Josh when he's in his demon form" I nodded

"So basically, I can sneak up on you now?" I asked smiling

"Yes" He groaned, ha I'm testing that out tonight.

Suddenly a scream shot its way through the house, me and Michael, ran up the stairs, I was surprised that I got there before him. Eve was stood in the bathroom wrapped in a towel looking up at the ceiling,

"Eve what is it?" I asked I looked up and screamed myself, there was blood, lots and lots of blood, and it was _moving_

"What?" Michael said as he came through the door. He looked up too and his face twisted in disgust. The blood had stopped moving and what I saw sent shockwaves of fear through my skin.

_Claire, I'm coming for you, get ready my bride_

Lucien

That name, shot through my skull, shit, he's found me. I turned and ran, I opened a portal and ran into the lab knowing he'd be there. Josh looked up startled.

"He's found me" I said. He stopped and looked at me shocked, then his expression changed to anger.

"I thought we'd have just a bit more time" he said looking at me. He stood up and changed into his demon form, again I was shocked at how beautiful his tattoo was on his arm. He moved towards me, go and pack some things"

"What?" I asked,

"We have to get you to a safe place, I won't be for long" his eyes begged me to do this

"Okay" I said and ran back into the Glass house, something was wrong, I couldn't hear, Eve or Michael. They couldn't of just gone.

The a very sharp pain shot through my chest, I fell down on the floor. Then everything went black.

**I'm sorry it was short, I'm waiting to get my laptop fixed so I'm writing this on the computer downstairs, but I have to share with my brother so I don't get a lot of time, sorry, review please xx **


	9. Chapter 9

Light shot behind my eye lids, I was lifted in the air, two warm things were wrapped around my body tightly, but they didn't hurt. I felt hot air brush my face. Somebody was carrying me. I slowly looked up and saw Josh, how did Josh? What happened?

"J…Josh?" it hurt to talk

He looked down instantly "Claire!"

"What…what happened?" I asked

"You had too much excitement, you're body is still getting used to the changes or did something else happen" He looked concerned

"There was a message written in blood in the bathroom" I said he instantly stopped walking and his face tensed "He's coming isn't he"

"Yes" His voice came out in a hiss.

"What are we going to do?" I was worried, not only for my safety but for his as well

"**I'm** going to fight, **you're** going to stay home and rest" He said looking up

"What?" I Hissed "I'm not sitting at home worrying about you getting hurt and not being able to help" I said

He seemed to find this amusing "You'll be worrying about me?" He lifted one eye-brow

I felt my face go red "Well yeah" I said quietly looking at his chest, He was wearing the same thing he was when I ran into the lab. "Where's Michael and Eve when I got home I couldn't hear them" I said suddenly remembering.

"Their okay, they went to find Amelie after you came to me" He said, I finally looked around us to see he was walking up to a large house, it looked old. The white broken and rotted boards on the front of the house proved it. The paint was peeling off and the porch looked like a death trap.

"Where are we?" I asked

"My house" He said gently helping me stand up on the unstable porch.

"You live here?" I said looking around "for how long?" I asked

"Just under two weeks and yes I know it's a bit of a state" He said smiling. I smiled back, I couldn't help it, I found my eyes wondering to his tattoo again. He caught me looking this time "Do you like it?" His voice was amused

"It's pretty" I said and I saw him freeze

"W…what?" He said

"It's pretty" I repeated thinking I said something wrong. I looked up at him; he was just staring at me. Then he physically shook himself as if shaking himself out of deep thought. "What?" I asked

"Nothing" he replied and unlocked the front door

**I know its short but I've got loads of revision to do xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rachel Caine owns everything apart from well you know: Josh**

The house was amazing on the inside, and I mean amazing. Compared to the outside it looked like something out of the Victorian era, the floors were covered with dark red carpets. The walls were panelled in dark wood, with gas looking lights sitting on the walls. In front of us was a large mahogany staircase, the ones you picture to go something with a kings palace. Running up those stairs was a long red carpet that made the stairs look bigger. There were two doors on either side of the hallway. It looked far smaller on the outside, this was amazing. The place looked ten times bigger.

"Wow" I said quietly

"Yeah, I haven't started fixing up the front yet" Josh sighed his voice coming from behind me, I think It was just me but I could feel him behind me like he was standing right next to me. I shivered.

"Well it's nice" I said

"Come with me" He said as he walked past me, his shoulder touched mine and sent warmth spreading through my body.

I trailed after him, staring around me as we walked. He lead me down the hallway into a large room full of books, I gasped, I had never seen so many books in my life, not even in the library. Books lined the high walls, different colours sizes and languages. It was like heaven. A staircase ran up the middle, wooden, and two large leather chairs sat in the darkest corner. On the other side a large window lit up the rom. And underneath it was a window seat, covered in pillows, I had the urge to go over there and just lie down with a book and stay there with Josh- whoa stop there where did that come from?

"You like it?" Josh said

"Well yeah, this is amazing, how could you fit all this stuff in here?" I asked

"Demon stuff" He laughed and started walking back from the room and up the large staircase, I followed shyly behind him.

I could smell him, yeah I know how weird that sounds but I could smell him, and it was making my blush too much. I ducked my head.

We reached the top of the stair case and through one of the two doors, it lead to another hallway.

"Jesus this place is massive" I murmured.

He chuckled.

"What?" I asked trying and failing to raise my eyebrow. He smiled

"You're cute" I froze.

**Sorry I know it was short but I really am truly busy xx I'm sorry xx pwese forgive mes xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I've had this for a while and I wanted to put it in.**

**This is in Josh's point of view. **

**You'll find out all the things he just can't tell Claire. **

**This chapter basically tells you everything, what Claire really is, her true life and how Josh really knew where she was. **

Josh's point of view

I found her.

Finally, after a whole year of looking; I had found my target.

Marcus had told me there was a demon sighting. In Morganville. Of course she'd be there; she as always pulled to danger, even when she didn't realize it. Well that's what Marcus had said anyway. Why? Why Morganville of all places? I hated that town I had been there many times in my three hundred years and after the last time I didn't want to go back.

This girl, she must be important, well of course she was; being the only human demon hybrid in over three hundred years. Just before I was born the last one had been raped and killed by Lucien. That son of a bitch needed to be killed, and I do hope I am the one to do it. He killed my clan, everyone in it because my birth mother had known where the last hybrid was. I had been pulled from my mother's dead body. He had killed my kin, all of them. He deserved to have his head two feet away from his body.

I really didn't want to go to Morganville but seeming as she was my last target the sooner I did it the quicker I could get back to my home. My adoptive mother would be proud; she always said I needed to get over my hatred for that place.

**Time skip**

I had bought a house off Amelie, seeming as she was close to Claire; well close for Amelie, she had suggested I stay here, to get used to the town and Claire's schedule so I could find a suitable time to tell her. Damn I didn't want to stay here too long.

I had followed Claire around. For a long time. I had seen her lose her _boyfriend_ to that siren Gloriana. I had string she was, and I couldn't help myself, I had to get to know her. Demons of my power, we are attracted to other powerful beings. Seeing Claire this strong not physically but mentally and so determined shocked me. If she was like this as a human, what would she be like as a demon, when she turned. I know understood why Lucien was attracted to these demons. They are strong.

To be honest, the human boy annoyed me, he didn't see Claire for what she truly as, yes I had learnt that his little sister had died in a terrible fire, that would probably explain why he was protective of Claire well was. The boy did not love her as he said, and that pissed me off. I truly had no idea why but as I saw him accuse Claire of sleeping with not only Myrnin but his best friend I wanted to kill him. I wanted to slowly rip him apart and I would have but the look on Claire's face had stopped me, she looked so distraught, so vulnerable, I just couldn't.

So I stuck to watching her, silently from the shadows, watching as she showed her brilliant mind and determination.

I truly did not understand my feelings, I have had many lovers within my lifetime, but I had felt nothing for them like I did for Claire, I didn't want her just for the physical, although that played a strong part. I wanted her as a mate. I wanted to be with her for eternity, surround by her smart and beautiful mind.

So when the trouble with Bishop had cooled down, I had asked Myrnin for help, I needed to get her safe but I also wanted her to know me.

So here I was in Myrnin's cluttered and messy lab, wanting for her to come, to come and see me for the first time.

Myrnin had been telling me stories, stories about Claire. I smiled as I heard she had gone against Oliver and Bishop, she had staked François with a pencil, she had argued and stood in front of Amelie, demanding to be heard. She had helped Myrnin, staked him and cured him. She truly was amazing.

I heard her before I saw her; I could hear her heart beat standing outside the shack door. And suddenly for the first time in three hundred years, I was nervous.

The door opened and I heard her gasp, she as looking at me, I couldn't help but smile.

"Ah Claire, you're just in time" Myrnin said from besides me. "This is Josh" I gestured to me "He's you're new assistant"

"W-what" I heard her sputter, it was cute.

I finally looked up, she wore simple black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with converse; but somehow she looked more beautiful than any demon or human I had ever seen.

I heard her intake of breath as she saw me properly, I held back a smile.

"Hey" she said awkwardly. So, so cute.

She looked to Myrnin "You said assistant, why do I need an assistant?"

"Amelie said that you looked like you could use some help, don't worry Claire he isn't stupid, he scored one point less than you in your last exam" Myrnin said sounding amused, although she couldn't hear it.

"I wasn't wondering if he was stupid" She said suddenly, and as If she realized her mistake she began to blush. I took all I had not to go over to her and kiss her blushed cheeks. I had to squash that urge as she walked down the steps towards me and held out her hand.

"Claire" Her voice was so little and sweet.

I smiled at her cuteness "Josh" I said and took her hand and oh, her skin was so warm and soft.

I heard Myrnin snort softly; something only I could hear, I smiled again. "Well introductions over, let's get to work" he said.

She looked up at him "Myrnin what exactly are we doing today?" suspicion in her voice, haha she knew Myrnin as well as me, she knew he could ask her to do the strangest of stuff.

"Well Claire I have more books for you to read today so will you give Josh the books I asked you to read last night so he can start on them, oh and you need to put the bunny ears I made for bob on him" He turned around and started rummaging through dusty boxes.

I saw the look Claire gave him, she thought he was insane, well she wasn't the only one "He really is insane" I said. She looked up at me.

**Time skip**

It had happened, she'd started to turn, and I felt completely helpless, she was in so much pain, I just wanted her to feel better, just wanted to wrap me arms around her and make her feel better but I dared not, afraid that if I did, she'd break.

I saw her turn and my god, she was beautiful. As she lay, I couldn't help but stare at her, never taking my eyes off her beautiful face. Her hair had gone almost black, and now spread over the pillow in waves, I wanted to run my hands through it so badly. The tattoos around her eyes showed she was strong, I knew she would be.

Then she awoke, and my world changed. Her eyes, my lord her eyes, I wanted to bow down to her and swear my loyalty, to look into those eyes for eternity. I knew from that moment, she was my soul mate. My life, and I would die protecting her.


End file.
